thundercats_hofandomcom-20200215-history
Journey to the Tower of Omens
Journey to the Tower of Omens is an episode from the re-imagined series of ThunderCats. Written by Tab Murphy, it originally aired on August 26, 2011. Story The ThunderCats continue their arduous journey to the Tower of Omens to locate the Book of Omens. Morale in the group is low, especially when they witness Lion-O’s failure to use the Sword of Omens’ “Sight Beyond Sight” to show them the way to the fabled book. Cheetara is the only one who has faith in the young lord. Fortunately and by complete accident, Snarf discovers the entrance to the Tower of Omens while trying to pick some juicy fruits. The Cats enter the tower and encounter a number of deadly and tricky booby traps. Despite some very close calls, the heroes manage to traverse all of the traps using their unique skills. At the end of the trap-filled temple, Lion-O is finally able to summon “Sight Beyond Sight” and reveal the Tower of Omens. Meanwhile, Mumm-Ra had been observing the Cats from his cauldron. He recalls how a long time ago he commanded the ancient ThunderCats to get him the War Stone which eventually became the Eye of Thundera that is embedded in the Sword of Omens. Deciding to take things into his own hands, Mumm-Ra enters his sarcophagus, which turns into the Storm Charger and he zooms to the Tower of Omens. There he encounters Slithe and his Lizard Army still struggling unsuccessfully to get Jaga to show them the way to the Book of Omens. Using his magical powers, Mumm-Ra is able to do so. He then grabs the Magic Lantern that Jaga is imprisoned in and enters the Tower of Omens to face the ThunderCats. The Cats all fight hard but are no match for the much powerful Ever-living form of Mumm-Ra. Eventually it is Jaga who once again come to the aid of the ThunderCats. Sacrificing himself in a bright ball of light, Jaga not only sends Mumm-Ra fleeing, but also retrieves the Book of Omens from its high perch. The ThunderCats are shocked when they see that the pages of the Book of Omens are blank. Characters Vehicles Locations Trivia * The booby trap-filled tower is reminiscent of the Black Tower of Baron Karnor from the original 1980s ThunderCats series' episode "The Tower of Traps". * This is the first episode in which Mumm-Ra transforms into his ever-living form. Notable Quotes Mumm-Ra: I've wrenched it from a far more powerful grip than yours. Cheetara: Legend says the Book of Omens held both clues to our past and keys to our future. Media This episode was released on the following media: DVD *ThunderCats: Season 1 Book 1 *ThunderCats: Complete Series VOD *ThunderCats: Season 1 - Amazon Prime Release Episode Screenshots Screenshots - Journey to the Tower of Omens - 001.png Screenshots - Journey to the Tower of Omens - 002.png Screenshots - Journey to the Tower of Omens - 003.png Screenshots - Journey to the Tower of Omens - 004.png Screenshots - Journey to the Tower of Omens - 005.png Screenshots - Journey to the Tower of Omens - 006.png Screenshots - Journey to the Tower of Omens - 007.png Screenshots - Journey to the Tower of Omens - 008.png Screenshots - Journey to the Tower of Omens - 009.png Screenshots - Journey to the Tower of Omens - 010.png Screenshots - Journey to the Tower of Omens - 011.png Screenshots - Journey to the Tower of Omens - 012.png Screenshots - Journey to the Tower of Omens - 013.png Screenshots - Journey to the Tower of Omens - 014.png Screenshots - Journey to the Tower of Omens - 015.png Screenshots - Journey to the Tower of Omens - 016.png Screenshots - Journey to the Tower of Omens - 017.png Screenshots - Journey to the Tower of Omens - 018.png Screenshots - Journey to the Tower of Omens - 019.png Screenshots - Journey to the Tower of Omens - 020.png Screenshots - Journey to the Tower of Omens - 021.png Official Preview Clips Category:Thundercats: 2011 TV episodes Category:ThunderCats (2011) episodes written by Tab Murphy